User talk:RnR
Okay then. Thanks! New Old Power Just updated an old power into something more immersive. DYBAD (talk) 22:10, January 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Distilled awesomeness ^ ^ Enjoy ! DYBAD (talk) 05:53, January 8, 2014 (UTC) New Power Not really my idea, but fascinating enough to give it a second chance. DYBAD (talk) 13:40, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Say, would Event Manipulation be able to cause things like landslides, earthquakes, tornadoes, hurricanes, avalances, volcanic eruptions, floods and tidal waves quickly, directly or instantly? Storycutter999 (talk) 23:44, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Could you go into more detail about that, if you can? Storycutter999 (talk) 00:06, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Adamant The problem I have with using adamant is that it's basically description about certain quality, the hardness of any given substance: it's basically saying "Hard Substance Blade Construction" which is pretty general idea... Well, no point arguing over it that much. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:59, January 17, 2014 (UTC) One Word... You do realize that I edit to some extend every single Edit done in this site? I'm not about to someone differently, especially since I don't really check who does the editing. What I don't understand is that if your problem is with my Editing, why do you complain to other Admins instead of me? As for deleting every Edit you do, chancing a single word of how many is every? If someone uses an attack, why should there be his when it's obvious who's attack it is? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:05, February 5, 2014 (UTC) And posting to my Talk-page was something you didn't even consider before contacting other admins, apparently... Please drop the dramatics, I know for a fact that there are edits you've done that I haven't touched, but you seem to ignore those and focus on the times I did edit yours. And even when I edit your posts, does it always reflect on me, or could there actually be some reason for it? As for "And it's not just me, it's nearly EVERYONE who makes tiny little edits you don't agree with"... isn't that exactly what I said first in my previous post? I check every Edit done on this page and quite a few of those get editing (mostly spell-checking, moving to alphabetical order, etc.), often I don't even Edit the latest change but older ones. Are you're telling me that doing what every user has right to do doesn't include me? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:27, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Seikoku no Dragonar I'm still not get this one. http://seikokunodragnar.wikia.com/wiki/Ark What is its power or abilities in this wikia? :/ Magaruradyne (talk) 06:31, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Minor Edit Changes I also agree that Kuopiofi does those minor edit changes that were fine to begin with and then just keeps reverting them to what he wants them to be. This can be very annoying when you want to keep something as is since it is fine but he wont let it stay. Just letting you know I understand your frustration.Я☻ҰĀℓğטĀЯб-Єℓ│דЄ (talk) 23:25, February 5, 2014 (UTC)